


The Secret Origins of the Star Princess

by Cassplay



Category: Diablo III, Heroes of the Storm (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate skins, F/F, magical girl au, sailor moon parody, superhero au, terminator parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: It's just a normal morning for university student Li-Ming, but there are forces moving that she has no idea of that will shake her life up in a big way.Oh, also she has a test today and barely studied.





	The Secret Origins of the Star Princess

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.  
> Bet you've never read a story that is both a Sailor Moon/Mahou Shojo parody AND a Terminator parody.

Electricity crackled in the small parking lot. A blue orb springs forth from nothing. A woman appears within it. Her muscles ripple as she stands, the orb dissipating from around her, and the pair of swords strapped to her back make for a fearsome silhouette.

She looks over to a nearby bar. A line of motorbikes lines the parking spots outside it.

She enters the bar.

 

“Aargh!” yelled Li-Ming, it wasn’t like she didn’t want to study, she just had some trouble concentrating. To wake up to find that she had fallen asleep all over her books was not an uncommon occurrence. She looked to her clock. It read 8:07. She yawned and rolled over.

Then she realised what that time meant.

“Oh no!” She cried, “I’m going to be late for the test!”

She hastily dashed around the room, getting her outfit together, hastily taming her hair with a headband. She ran downstairs, grabbed some toast and ran outside to her bicycle.

 

She arrived just in time to take the test, and despite her studying situation, she thought she aced it. She was just riding her bike home from the University Campus when from around the corner walked a cat.

The poor thing looked like it had been out on the streets for a while. She kneeled down next to it.

“Hello little one, are you alright?” She asked, and pulled some leftover crust from her bag. She put it on the ground in front of the cat. It looked up at her curiously, then looked at the piece of bread. Li-Ming smiled as it began to eat the bread. The tiny kitty chewed for a bit and then swallowed the last of it.

“That’s better, isn’t it?” Li-Ming said, and then the cat started choking. She realised after a few seconds of panic that the choking was in fact, retching. Like when trying to cough up a hairball. Li-Ming wasn’t sure what to do, and was very unsure of what to do when the cat’s throat stretched horribly, this had to be a huge hairball. Slowly but surely the ball made it’s way up the cat’s throat until it finally popped out of its mouth.

Li-Ming saw it hadn’t been a hairball at all. It looked like it was made of plastic, almost. It certainly had the colour palette to be plastic. It was bright blue, with a black line down the centre, and red heart shaped lights with the tips facing towards the line.

She had just begun to properly examine the ball when the sky darkened.

She looked up nervously to see a gigantic man in black armour standing above her.

“Star Princess.” He cackled, red lines near when she figure was a mouth beneath the helmet lit up in time with the speech. “You will be finished before you have even started!”

The armoured man brought a huge mace down on where Li-Ming had just been. She had managed to leap out of the way at the last second.

The mace wielding man pursued, seemingly intent on doing her in. She didn’t know what this ‘Star Princess’ he was talking about was, but she knew she needed to avoid that mace at all costs.

She started to run, the man chasing her; mace flailing.

Sooner than she thought she would, her foot caught on some uneven pavement and she tripped.

“At last!” The man cheered in victory. Li-Ming was helpless to dodge after the fall, and there was no way for the man to miss from where he was. She closed her eyes and hoped it would be over quick.

“No!” A strong voice shouted, and Li-Ming opened her eyes to see a new warrior had joined the fight. It was an extremely strong looking woman, wearing a tight silver suit seemingly made of flexible metal. Her left eye glowed and she wielded two huge swords. She felt her heart flutter at being in the presence of a real superhero.

The woman charged towards the mace wielder, and began to attack with her swords. Li-Ming watched stunned for a few seconds until the woman was knocked back as well.

“You fought well, Gladiatrix, but not well enough.” The man said. He slowly began to advance on her position. But she ignored him.

“You there!” she shouted. “Go grab that ball the cat threw up, hold it out in front of you and say ‘Star Power Magic’. I know it sounds weird but please trust me.”

Li-Ming stood up, her face set. This wouldn’t be like her study, she wouldn’t screw this up. She looked around and the ball was where the cat had dropped it.

She began to run, the mace man attempted to follow, but the ‘Gladiatrix’ as he called her managed to wrap a rope tied to a spear around his legs.

“No!” He shouted as Li-Ming picked up the ball. It was still slimy from the cat.

“Star Power Magic.” She cried, and was suddenly enveloped in an aura of stars. She felt her clothes changing, her headband solidifying, and finally she instinctively struck a pose.

She felt courage flood through her.

“Star Princess is here!” She said. “To punish all evildoers, and good-doers if they ask nicely.” She suddenly blanched at saying such a lewd statement. She managed to reclaim her footing and felt a wand form in her hand, topped with the ball she had used to transform.

“No!” The man said again. “I was so close!” He hit a button on his chest and with a flash of light he was gone.

The Gladiatrix stood up. Li-Ming gulped nervously, she looked even hotter now that she wasn’t in mortal peril.

“I suppose you’ll be wanting an explanation?” She said.

“I-“ Li-Ming stopped as she felt something brush her leg, but it was just the cat from earlier rubbing against her.

“To be honest, I’d always dreamed of seeing the first time you used your powers.” She said. “No-one was really sure what happened, you never told anyone; hey what if this is what always happened?”

“Uh thanks, I-“ She said, but the woman cut her off.

“How inconsiderate of me, I’m Sonya.” She said. “And today is the day that the first Star Princess acquires her powers, that’s you.”

“Ok i-“

“That big guy is the Star Lord, don’t confuse the two this one is not guarding the galaxy but wants to rule it with an iron fist.” Sonya said, all this information blowing right over Li-Ming’s head. “He came back in time to stop you from getting your powers so you won’t be around in the future, so I followed him back and-“

She had just noticed that Li-Ming had fainted.

“Oh, yeah, first time transforming takes it out of you.” Sonya said. She picked up the new super hero. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you home safe and make sure to explain it better when you wake up. Gosh I’m such a nervous wreck around a real live superhero.”


End file.
